A Pianist's Tears
by Fantasy Dragon
Summary: Prize for cid dante. Squall's thoughts during the times he has spent in Laguna's head during those times in the "dream world". Squall?


A Pianist's Tears

Prize for 175th Reviewer of Magical Secrets: cid dante

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. If I did own them, you think I would have to write about them?

By: Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I am writing this as Squall's point of view at the parts of the game where he is in Laguna's mind. First when they are in Deling City after hearing Julia play, the second in Winhill at the beginning of disc two. I am going to be changing the dialogue to fit the situations I create. Thank you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now where are we off to?" Squall wondered to himself as Laguna stood in the lobby of the hotel. It was starting to creep Squall out, this 'dream' or whatever you would call it. And the fact that he was breathing, seeing, hyne, living out of this moron's body disturbed Squall to no end.

"Should I go up?" Laguna thought to himself as he paced around.

"Just go up. If you aren't sure, just forget about it." Squall grumbled. 

Laguna stopped dead in his tracks and began to look around, his head facing towards the sky. There was that voice again. "Are you my conscious or something? 'Cause if you are, you should have been speaking up a lot time ago."

"Whatever. Just go up." Sighed Squall.

"Well, I guess I could. I mean, no use ignoring your conscious." Laguna shrugged, then approached the front desk. "Um…"

"Are you Mr. Laguna Loire?" The clerk smiled.

Laguna tried to speak, but the words were all jumbled up in his mind, not willing to come out. So, he did the next best thing. Nodded.

"Miss Julia is expecting you. Please just go to the elevator and the operator will take you to her private floor." The clerk gave one last smile, then pointed out the way to the elevator.

Getting in, Laguna leaned up against the wall and looked around. Even the elevator was swanky. 

"Man, whenever I get enough money, I am gonna travel and stay at all the nice hotels around the world." Laguna vowed.

"Whatever." Squall replied.

"Who asked you? If you were my conscious, wouldn't you be encouraging me on? Not blowing me off?" Laguna asked. "Well, maybe you aren't my conscious then. Hey! I know what you are! You are a fairy! That's right, a fairy that has been sent on a test so that you can get your wings! Am I right?"

"Whatever." Squall was getting fed up with this. This man was an imbecile, unfit to walk the world alone. How he wished to be back at Garden. Even dealing with Seifer was better than this. The elevator stopped and Squall felt Laguna's body jerk forward.

"Man, we're there already? It seems like we just got on? You sure we got the right floor? I mean, it would look pretty stupid to walk out onto the wrong floor." Laguna rambled, but finally walked out of the box. The sight that awaited them was spectacular. There was a living room, an in floor Jacuzzi, and two rooms. One for a bathroom, the other a bedroom.

"Mr. Loire?" A small voice came from his left. Slowly the solider turned to face the owner of the voice. Julia.

"P...p…please, call me L…L…Laguna." Stuttered Laguna. 

"Oh, okay." Julia smiled, then silently asked for Laguna to follow her to the bedroom. 

Squall was speechless. This girl, no, this woman was ravishing. So graceful, beautiful, exquisite. How could one person be so beautiful? It was like nothing he had ever seen before. And he was stuck inside the body of a moron. 

"Thank you for coming. I saw you at the show tonight. And almost every other time I've played here." Julia's pale face lit up with her smile. Squall thought he would die right then and there.

"Umm…. Yeah. I think you are a wonderful musician." Squall could feel a blush rising on the man's face and couldn't believe it. How could this guy get so embarrassed or nervous with such a lovely woman standing right there in front of him? 

Julia giggled, then sat down on the bed. "Thank you. But what I'd really like to do is sing."

"Then why don't you?" Laguna asked, Squall mentally smacking himself in the forehead. Leave it to a stupid Galbadian solider to screw everything up with a hot woman.

"Too nervous. Plus I can't write lyrics very well. I need some more inspiration." Julia looked down at her lap before standing up and walking over to the mini bar. Puling out a bottle of champagne, she made her way over to the glasses and poured two flutes of champagne, then handed one to Laguna. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll get some sort of inspiration soon." Laguna nodded, pleased with his answer and began to sip at his drink.

"Asshole! She wants you to be her inspiration! She wants you to fuck her!" Squall screamed at the man. 

Laguna heard the voice and spit the champagne back into the glass.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked, sitting back down.

"Um, yeah. Just a voice in my head." Laguna shook his head, trying to push Squall's voice to the back of his head.

"You hear voices in your head?" Julia tilted her head, and smiled her cute little smile as Laguna nodded.

"Not all the time. Only recently. It started around 10:30 this morning and it hasn't gone away since. It just kinda happened when me, Kiros and Ward were walking through the forest to get to the bridge over to Deling." Laguna said, finally looking up from his glass of champagne. 

"Are Kiros and Ward the two men you sit beside every night?" Julia pulled her legs up to her as she got more and more interested in what the dark hared solider had to say.

"Yeah. War buddies. But I'd really like to get out of the army." 

"What would you do after that?" she asked, curiously.

This is when Squall's panic alarm started to go off. If Laguna started to talk about himself, that's all that would be said for the rest of the night. Kiros had already warned Laguna not to talk about himself, so Squall took it as a bad thing that he had began to.

"I want to be a journalist. My first reader's column was published last week in Deling's newspaper! I was so excited!" Julia giggled at how much Laguna was like a child in a toy store at Christmas time.

****

This went on for another two hours before the champagne finally took its toll on Laguna. The solider laid down on the bed and passed out completely.

Julia looked over and sighed. This man sure was handsome, but he talked an awful lot. And she though when he she had seen him at all of her shows, he would be able to help her with her lyrics. Sighing once again, Julia began to pull the blankets up over the sleeping man. Just as she got to his neck, she stared into Laguna's face. Running her hands through his silky ebony hair, she tried her hardest not to wake the sleeping man. 

Squall knew it was now or never if he was ever going to have a chance with Julia. Trying his hardest to wake the solider up, Squall could feel the soft fingers of Julia running over Laguna's cheek. Finally, after a small struggled, Squall was able to take over Laguna's body. Forcing Laguna's eyes open, Squall saw Julia looking down at him apologetically. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Julia said.

"You didn't. I never was asleep." Squall spoke through the body, and looked up at the woman.

"You…Your voice is different. And…Your eyes. They were green before. Now they are like…cloudy." Julia started to freak out a little. She crawled up on the other bed and tried to keep this man away from her.

"I'm not Laguna. My name is Squall. I'm the voice he told you about. I was knocked out while on a train and woke up sharing his body." Squall answered calmly, as not to frighten Julia any more. He threw the covers off himself and sat up on the side of the bed, his feet hanging between the two beds, facing Julia.

"So you mean to tell me that there are two people living in Laguna's body?" Julia was getting more and more confused by the second, but at the same time, couldn't help but notice how soothing Squall's voice was and how mysterious his eyes were. It was if she was drawn to him. She slowly got off her bed and made her way over to where Laguna's body was sitting.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I have been able to take control now while he is sleeping." Squall looked over into the pianist's eyes and gave a small smile.

"That's weird. So, do you feel the same things that he does?" Julia smiled back and began to rub her hand up and down the uniformed arm beside her.

"Most feelings no. Some, yes. All other senses I can feel just like he can." Squall replied and then with the help of Julia began to remove the heavy armor that covered Laguna's body.

"How long have you been sharing Laguna's body?" Julia asked, as she lifted the final piece of cloth over Laguna's head. Now that his chest was exposed, Julia began to run her hands over the bare flesh of the man sitting there beside her.

"Like he said, since about 10:30 this morning."

"So how did you like the performance I put on tonight?" she smiled a mischievous smile and Squall pulled her into his arms. 

"I think you are very talented, and as soon as I have a chance, when I get back into my own body I will buy every one of the albums you ever put out." Squall whispered. All the emotions he was feeling were so foreign, but at the same time, they all felt so perfect. He didn't even know where they were coming from. The words that left his mouth didn't feel like his own, but at the same time, felt like he had repeated them over and over again. 

"Are you sure that you aren't Laguna Loire?" Julia asked, one last time.

"I hope not." Squall replied breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss the pianist.

"As long as you are sure." Julia said as she closed her eyes and allowed Squall's soft lips to graze her own.

****

"Squall?" Julia asked as they lay in bed together, comfortable and a little worn out.

"Yes?" Squall replied, hoping that Laguna didn't wake up anytime soon.

"I think you've given me the inspiration that I wanted." Julia smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to hearing it be number one in all of Gaia." Squall said, rubbing her bare arm. The time they had spent making love was incredible for Squall, except, he could feel in his chest that his time her with Julia was growing ever shorter. "I don't know how much longer Laguna's brain is going to sleep. Meaning, I don't know how much longer I'll be in control of his body."

"That means we'll have to get up. And dressed." Sighed Julia. As much as she hated to admit it, Julia knew that her time with Squall was too short to be true. And it was a mutual unsaid agreement between the two that they wanted Laguna to be in the same position that he fell asleep in.

"I know." Squall replied, then sat up, leaving the white hotel sheet draped over Laguna's lap and pulled the pants that were thrown on the floor up. Standing up, Squall then turned around so that Julia could get up and get her dress on in private. 

"I don't want you to leave." Julia whispered, her back turned so that Squall could barely hear her.

"What?" Squall asked. He couldn't believe his ears. For the first time in his life, someone wanted him around for him. Not his skills, not his fighting ability, but for him.

"I want you to stay. I think I could be with you. I want you to stay Squall." Julia turned, her dress completely on now. "As much of a good man Laguna is, I want you." 

"But, this isn't who I really am. You don't know what I look like, who I really am." Squall argued. As much as he wanted to stay here with her as well, there was just no way he could.

"I want to know the real you. I want to spend time with you. I just want to be with you. I think I could even love you, Squall." Julia's eyes finally spilt over and the tears steadily began to flow down her flushed cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here with you. But I promise that I will come and find you once I get back into my own body. Then you can decide whether or not you really want to be with me." Squall turned his back on her, not wanting to see her cry. As much as he wanted to stay her with her as if there was nothing else in the world, Squall knew that he couldn't 

"At least know that I am planning to write a song about this. Remember that. When you hear it, just know that you are the one I wrote it for." Julia cried, looking over at the man in front of her and then turned and walked out of the room.

Squall sighed a heavy sigh, then finished getting dressed in the foreign uniform, then laid back into the bed.

****

"Kiros!" Laguna exclaimed, seeing his friend standing at Raine's bar.

"Long time no see." Kiros laughed.

"Really So how have you been?" Laguna asked, leaning up against the bar.

"Not to bad. You are one hard man to track down, Laguna. I've been looking for you for the past 6 months." Kiros said, shaking his head with a slight chuckle.

"I've pretty much been hanging around here. Getting rid of monsters, doing handy work. Stuff like that." Laguna shrugged. There were a few things that Squall wanted Laguna to ask Kiros about. 

"Ask him about Julia. See if that night we…I mean you spent with her lead to anything." Squall pushed. 

"Laguna? You alright, man?" Kiros asked.

"Just the fairies. He came back this morning." Laguna replied, not sure if he wanted to listen to Squall or not. His heart said yes, but his brain told him that if he asked, Raine would get mad, and a mad Raine can be a scary Raine.

"Mine too. Except this one is male. All the rest have been female for me." Kiros agreed with a nod.

"Nah, I got the same grumpy one as ever." Laguna laughed. 

"So, is there anything you want to know?" Kiros asked.

"What happened to Julia?" Squall questioned, and Laguna asked the same question.

"Oh, you mean the Julia on the radio?" Raine butted in.

"She's on the radio?" Laguna was confused. Man had he missed a lot in the outside world now that he was in Winhill.

"Yeah. She finally was able to sing along with her own music. Eyes On Me was her biggest hit. She says she wrote it after one night with a man, but he left her. She says that it was like having two men with her at the same time. Anyway, she finally got over him, and found comfort in the arms of General Caraway of Galbadia. But her true love left her that night." Kiros answered.

Squall couldn't believe it. She was saying that he was her true love. But Squall knew she was a real person. She was dead in his world. And she was Rinoa's mother. But Squall had been with her, even if it had been through Laguna's body. He would never forget that he was her one true love. Or that the most famous song in the world was written for him.

"Wow. That poor guy who left her is probably kicking himself now." Laguna shook his head.

Squall couldn't help but to keep quite about it being them that Julia was in love with. It would just raise the question of what did Laguna do while he was drunk. And Squall wasn't about to say that he did nothing, and that he had used Laguna's body to have sex with the most beautiful girl in the world. No, that would be Squall's little secret. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

Thank you once again to cid dante for the challenge of writing a Squall/Julia fic. It was difficult, but I think I was able to make it work. I am sorry it took so long to get it out, and I hope it was worth the wait, but I had a lot of school work that I had to do this week. Reviews are always welcome, and remember, Magical Secrets is now finished, and the sequel will be coming out shortly. Love and Cookies until next time.

Alexandra

AKA

~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~


End file.
